Opiosidad y cronopios varios
by Timon
Summary: Cuatro shamanicos cronopios que subsisten en la realidad del porque y las frutas tropicales, viviran aventuras gloriosas al lado tuyo. Shonen ai Twincest Spoiler Frutas tropicales... HoroRen HaoYoh
1. El ingreso y el recuerdo

: Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction tienen como único padre al genio shamánico Hiroyuki Takei, esto quiere decir que yo no los creé, ni que las cosas que hagan o dejen de hacer sean **mi** responsabilidad. Además de todo lo dicho, que yo crea que son homosexuales, no tiene que ver con su origen de nacimiento ni el color de sus cabellos. Sin más preámbulos, mi fanfiction:

**Opiosidad y Cronopios varios**

**Capítulo 1:** El ingreso y el recuerdo.

Horo entra caminando a tu habitación, con un aire extrañado y las manos en los bolsillos. Se sienta junto a la cama, que está cercana a tu computador (es por eso que lees este fanfiction).

De pronto te fijas que está allí, pero él te ignora por completo, y mirando hacia el techo, recuerda esta conversación:

- … A veces me gustaría saber por qué Ren dice que el "yaoi" no es tan bueno. Yoh ¿tú sabes lo que es el yaoi…? –ve a su mejor amigo, curioso

-No, pero… ¿has visto a Annita? –le ve, asustado

-Nop, por suerte… -suspira y se lleva las manos detrás de la espalda

-Ah, que bien… -hace lo mismo que su amigo

-Y tú, Ren… ¿sabes lo que es el yaoi?

-Cállate… -le ve de reojo, enojado y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí, pero sé que no me importa tu opinión ni siquiera un poco…

-Oh… yo creí que ustedes se gustaban y HASTA se daban besos… -dice Yoh, y se sienta en una esquina. Las reacciones de nuestros puntiagudos personajes son instantáneas, y ambos comienzan a pelear en un duelo TIRÁNICO.

-¿Y no que era shamánico…? Ay… no entiendo nada… -Yoh vuelve a suspirar mareado y resuelve que la mejor opción es mirar tranquilamente al horizonte anaranjado y… una visión interrumpe su acompasada mente… esto era extraño: de pronto algunos cabellos comienzan a verse… una capa beige… unos aros de estrellitas… ¡qué gracioso! Era Hao, su hermano gemelo.

-Qué diminuto eres… - murmura el recién descrito

-Oh… yo sabía que tú también vendrías a esta conversación… -le sonríe muy contento

-Sí… una diminuta conversación de yaoi… aunque yo prefiero llamarlo… "twincest" –le guiña un ojo a su inocente hermano

-¿Y qué significa "tuinsest"? –le ve Yoh, curioso e ingenuo, mientras Ren y Horo peleaban sin César.

-Es algo que sabe muy rico, hermanito –

-Ah… se come… -Yoh piensa un momento, es enternecedor verlo así- ¿Como las naranjitas?

-Claro, claro… -se acerca a Yoh, sin respetar su espacio personal. El más bueno de los hermanos Asakura, por supuesto, no se molesta ni se inquieta

-Ah… ¿me das de probar…? –le ve, ahora ilusionado

-Claro, claro… -repite el malvado hermano.- Pero para eso debes acompañarme al dojo… o a tu habitación, estoy seguro de que allí encontraré mucho "twincest" delicioso…- Hao sonríe de esa manera que ustedes conocen de memoria, y se lleva a un feliz Yoh.

…

Mientras, en la pelea…

-¿Oyep?… ¿y si dejamos de pelear…? –Horo cae de rodillas al piso, y luego de espaldas, y rueda.

-Miserable… -murmura Ren y continúa con los ataques furiosos

-Oye, tu siempre me pegas…- Horo vuelve a ponerse de rodillas y le ve serio- ¿Por qué? Me pegas porque te saludo, porque te sonrío, porque te hablo, porque te callo, porque le hablo a Yoh, porque le ordeno a Kororo que haga algo, porque…

-¡CÁLLATE! –grita el furibundo, más furibundo

-… porque respiro, porque te hablo, porque como, porque respondo, porque te explico, porque voy al baño, porque como tamales, porque…

-¡MISERABLE!-

-… porque me siento, porque redacto, porque pienso –no, no pienso- porque respiro, porque me peino, porque me baño, porque no me baño, porque mi pelo es azul, porque uso cintillo… -comienza a contar con los deditos

-¡IDIOTA! –se exaspera el Tao

-…porque como hielo… porque me gustan las flores, porque quiero ser el shaman king, porque Yoh es mi mejor amigo, porque Hao debe de estar haciendo cositas raras con él, porque Manta es pequeño, porque Anna es una bruja, porque Chocolove es negro, porque Naruto es ninja, porque Sasuke lo ama, porque Fausto es gótico, porque Eliza está muerta, porque Edward ama a su hermano –cual Hao- porque tu cabello es morado, porque tus ojos son amarillos, porque yo me llamo Horo Horo, y porque te quiero…

Ren abre los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se sonrojan, contradiciendo sus deseos de ocultar todas sus reacciones impulsivas.

-… porque eres tan malo, porque no te gusta que coma hielo, porque tu espíritu acompañante, Bason, me cae mal, porque estoy celoso de Yoh, porque no soy tan guapo como quisieras, porque no me gusta la leche, porque te gustaría que no dijera tanto por que… porque me detestas…

Ahora Ren sacude la cabeza para desechar el sobresalto representado en tonalidades rosas en sus mejillas, y lo mira de reojo, enfadado

-… porque ya me cansé…- se sienta y se queda mirando el cielo. Suspira y se queda viéndolo-

-Fausto no es gótico, es médico…-

-Nooooo… tenías que decirme algo más…- llora Horo, con dos cascaditas de lágrimas en sus mejillas- Además, detesto a los médicos…

-Sí…-

-Pero… espera… -se pone de pie y se queda frente a él- ¿estuviste escuchando todo lo que te dije?

-Lamentablemente…-

-O sea… que escuchaste que…

-Sí…-

-¿Y qué--…?-

-También…-

-Demonios… -se vuelve a sentar, y baja la cabeza- Sasuke me dijo que no dijera lo de Naruto… ¿entiendes…?-

-¿Desmentirás algo más…?

-¿Qué es un desmentir? –lo ve, curioso, y se acerca de sobremanera. Ren se sonroja un poco pero como reacción inmediata le pone la mano en la cara y lo empuja-

-Quise decir si te arrepentías de haber dicho algo más…-le dice entre dientes

-Claro… dije dos veces que me odias por comer hielo… -se aleja, pensativo

-¿Algo más…? -

-Mmmh… no estoy muy seguro de que Edward ame a Alphonse, parece que es con Envy, pero Alphonse si que lo quiere… y no sé si precisamente como a un hermano-

-¿Yoh es--…? –iba a hacer referencia a cuando Horo dijo que éste era su mejor amigo, pero fue interrumpido

-Sip, está haciendo cositas con Hao…

-Ah… -se queda desconcertado-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?… ¿es que acaso te importa¿Por qué te importa, Ren Tao¿Por qué¿Por qué, Ren?

-Qué odioso eres… -bufa, como respuesta a todas las interrogantes

-¿Por qué te importa lo que hace Yoh o lo que deje de hacer…? –se da cuenta, y le pregunta celoso

-Porque… -Ren bosteza

-¿Por qué!

-Porque me intriga…

-¿Por qué te intriga¿Porque quieres hacer lo mismo que él con alguien?

-Eh… NO. –le responde, cortante

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tienes el pelo azul…

-¿Por qué me respondes los por qué? No sueles hacerlo, incluso te desconozco, yo creía conocerte pero… -suspira, frustrándose

-JÓDETE…

-Bueno… - se vuelve a poner de pie, enojado y se queda enfrente de Ren. Lo mira con superioridad para disminuirlo, pero no le resulta, a pesar de ser más alto que él.- Me voy –le dice autoritario, aburrido de intentar y no hallar resultados.

-... - Ren se queda pensando en que si tal vez hubiese tomado más leche, ahora no tendría hambre.

…

… En la habitación

-¿Y cuál es el tuinrrest?- pregunta Yoh, y se sienta en la cama

-Es el… a ver, espera… -se quita la capa-

-Ah… pero… ¿hay que comérselo sin capa?

-Eh, bueno… SÍ.

-Ah… pero yo no tengo capa, no puedo comer…- lo ve, decepcionado

-Pero… sin remera, es el mismo fin… -le dice impaciente

-Ah, bueno…- se quita su remerita blanca

-Bueno…

-¿Ahora me vas a decir?

-Eh… si. –Hao se acerca lentamente a su hermano, Yoh aún lo ve intrigado, pero él se acerca cada vez más, y le corre el cabello de la cara, se queda un momento viéndole fijamente a los ojos…

-¿Me tienes que ver para mostrármelo¿de cerquita…? –interroga, y tiembla

-Sí. Es un fruto muy extraño… -le dice, y sonríe con perversidad

-Ah… bueno… -entonces se queda quieto viéndolo a los ojos también. - ¿Y ahora...?

-Ahora… -respira sobre Yoh.- Ahora…- pone ambas manos en su pecho, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás-

-¿Ahora hay que dormir…¡¡que fruta más linda! –Yoh mira hacia su hermano Hao, que está arriba.

-Sí… muy linda… -le susurra al oído. Se acerca a su rostro, juega un momento con su nariz y se queda viéndolo de nuevo-

-Cuando mi nariz toca con la tuya me da cosquillas… -se ríe, de manera muy dulce, por decirlo menos

-¿Sí….? –pregunta sin dudas, con una sonrisa amable, mientras su cabello cae sobre el rostro de su hermanito

-Sí… y tu cabello también…- Yoh sube las manos, y juega un momento con el cabello de su hermano, que parecía una cortina sobre sí. Buscaba saber el motivo de sus cosquillas.- Eres muy gracioso…- posa con sutileza su dedo índice en la nariz de Hao-

-Eh, sí… vamos a lo nuestro…-

-¡Ah, la fruta!

-Exactamente…- le dice casi con perversidad, roza su nariz de nuevo con la de Yoh, haciendo que éste sonría y sienta su tibia respiración cayendo sobre su semblante.

-Me gusta estar contigo… - Hao se enternece y le sonríe cariñosamente, acercándose cada vez más. Yoh cierra sus ojos y repentinamente siente algo frío y poroso en su nariz, se despierta abruptamente y ve una naranja con carita -entiéndase por carita una sonrisa maquiavélica de dientes puntiagudos y unos ojos de círculos- frente a él. Hao se retira riéndose conforme y su mellizo le sonríe tropicalmente.

**Primer capítulo : FiN :**


	2. Piñas, duraznos, naranjas y fuego

: Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction tienen como único padre al genio shamánico Hiroyuki Takei, esto quiere decir que yo no los creé, ni que las cosas que hagan o dejen de hacer sean **mi** responsabilidad. Además de todo lo dicho, que yo crea que son homosexuales, no tiene que ver con su origen de nacimiento ni el color de sus cabellos. Sin más preámbulos, mi fanfiction:

**Opiosidad y Cronopios varios**

**Capítulo 2:** Piñas, duraznos, naranjas… ¿fuego?

Horo y Ren yacían echados en el pasto, frente al dojo. Aburridos luego de la abrupta pelea tiránica que habían tenido hace sólo un momento, antes de que Yoh y Hao se fugaran sin decir esta boca es mía.

-Y ¿qué habrá pasado al final?- interrumpe el cambiado Ren

-¿Yo qué sé? -

-No te respondí, miserable… -

-No vamos a comenzar de nuevo, contrólate… -

-Cállate… -

-Nop, no voy a obedecerte esta vez, estoy cansado de hacerlo…-murmuró Horo, contrariado. Ren harto de oír estupideces por parte de este ainu, se adelanta, en búsqueda de Yoh.

-¿Ves algo? -

-Claro que sí, imbécil… -

-Me refiero a… Yoh -se acerca amenazador

-Claro que no, si lo hiciera no me hubiese quedado aquí… ¡pelota! -

-Me tienes harto… -

-Y tú a mí -

-¿Quieres pelear! – Horo salta sobre Ren, quien pierde el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces con el heladito encima, abriendo de pronto los ojos se dio cuenta de que además de tener el cuerpo del otro sobre el suyo, unos ojos negros no dejaban de verle, y una respiración tibia y agitada no terminaba de chocar con su nariz. Se espantó al darse cuenta de que era Horo el de ahí arriba, y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon al sentir que la otra nariz rozaba con sutileza la suya… cerró los ojos al sentir que la respiración de Horo se acompasaba, y sin protestas se estaba dejando llevar…

-Bien, tenemos que ir por Yoh… la pelea nos hizo alejarnos demasiado del dojo -murmuró Horo, como si no hubiese sucedido situación vergonzosa alguna.

-… -Ren bufó enfadado, casi como protesta y sacudió un poco la cabeza, como para disimular el sofoco de su rostro

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando…-

-Pero… ¿no que Yoh estaba con Hao…? -

-Sip¿y…? -

-…y está con Hao. –insinuó el enojón

-¿Y…? –Horo abre aún más los ojos, sin entender el impedimento

-Yoh está con Hao, estúpido –se sobresalta Ren, abriendo más los ojos para ver si así entendía la insinuación

-No entiendo… tú nunca te explicas como corresponde, eres tan distante e inexpresivo… eres más frío que el hielo, y cuando tengo frío me da más frío verte… y…--

-Tú eres el estúpido que…--

-Hola – saluda Yoh, con una radiante y hermosa sonrisa

Ambos ven a Yoh con una mezcla de sorpresa, desconfianza, sobresalto y frustración. Pues si Yoh no hubiese llegado tal vez las cosas se hubiesen puesto violentas e incluso impulsivas y buenas…

-¿Han visto a Annita…? -

-Nop, por suerte, no… -responde Horo, como de costumbre

-¡Qué suerte! Qué bien… -suspira y su sonrisa se acentúa a lo que ahora ambos peleadores shamanes le ven con curiosidad

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta impasible Yoh, y ambos siguen viéndolo de la misma forma -¿Qué! -se encoge de hombros y comienza a reírse tropicalmente

-¿Qué te hizo ese animal…? –se atrevió Horo, sonriendo misteriosamente

-… Que indiscreto… -murmura Ren, y saca su arma para golpearlo

-¡Cuéntanos! -

-Jijiji…- Yoh saca una naranja de su bolsillo y se sienta, jugando con ella, mientras los otros insistían en verlo de esa forma

-¿…Y esa naranja…? -pregunta Horo, curiosísimo

-No es una naranja, Hotito… es "tuinlast" -se explica sin ser muy claro

-Ahhh… -Horo bostezó, pues no entendía muy bien. Vio a Yoh un momento y se inclinó hasta quedar sentado junto a él, y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas del otro, somnoliento- Oyep… - le dice en tono confidencial- cuéntanos lo que hablaron con Hao…

-Eh… - el interrogado sonríe con sigilo y algo de confusión y vuelve a señalar la anaranjada fruta

-Yoh… ¿por qué dices que esa naranja es "twincest"? –se atreve a preguntar Ren, pronunciando el término inglés con sobremanera, ya que estaba algo distante viéndolos con algo de recelo desde arriba

-Porque eso ha dicho Hao… -se encoge de hombros y comienza a pelarla

-"Twincest" es otra cosa, Yoh. Hao te engañó. – le dijo serio, y se puso de cuclillas frente al par de amigos

-Y… ¿entonces…? –le pregunta, viéndolo lastimero y con los ojos brillantes

-Entonces… ¿quieres saberlo¿Estás seguro? -Ren lo ve ceñudo, y se acomoda mejor, como interesado en explicar el significado de aquella palabra de dudoso origen que tan intrigadas nos tiene

-Claro… jijijiji… ¿qué puede ser tan diferente de lo que me mostró él? -le vio con una sonrisa

-¿Sólo te mostró esa naranjita? -Horo soltó una carcajada, entendía tan poco del tema como su inocente amigo. A la pregunta, Yoh negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Ren, para explicarle.

-Primero se sacó la capa y yo la remera… - comenzó, recordando mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ante lo que Ren seguía viéndolo ceñudo y Horo un poco asustado- y luego me senté en mi cama… -frunció el entrecejo, como esforzándose por recordar-

-¿Y…! – inquirió Horo imprudente

-… Y me empujó así… - vio a Ren con simpleza y lo empujó hacia atrás con cuidado de que su cabeza no se golpeara con el pasto. Como es lógico, la cara del tocado se tornó completamente roja – y luego se apoyó así… - se sube sobre Ren y se queda viéndolo, intentando imitar a su querido hermanito- y bueno… fue muy dulce porque…

-¿QUÉ…! –HoroHoro, estupefacto se queda viéndolos, Yoh continúa con el acto y Ren se siente algo cohibido ante la inquisidora mirada del ainu y la dulce mirada del tropical.

-Y, bueno… se quedó mirándome por mucho rato, y luego se acercó de a poco… así… - lo demostró, y lo más curioso es que Ren no opuso resistencia. Horo tuvo la genial ocurrencia de que sentía ganas de hacer lo mismo que su amigo.

-¡Así le puedo golpear más fácil! –grita y desplaza a Yoh, subiéndose él sobre Ren.

-Espera… -Yoh corre a Horo, y Ren no sabe qué diablos hacer.- Aún no termino…- vuelva a su posición anterior, y Ren cierra los ojos, perturbadísimo -Es que no puedo ser como Hao, pero hizo así -se acercó mucho hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Tao- y bueno, jugamos un momento

-No… - Ren lo ve impactado, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo el aroma de Yoh sobre sí

-Y… me dio esto… -le da la naranja, se levanta y se sienta junto a Horo- Y nada más…

**Segundo capítulo : FiN :**


	3. Chiripiñas

: Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction tienen como único padre al genio shamánico Hiroyuki Takei, esto quiere decir que yo no los creé, ni que las cosas que hagan o dejen de hacer sean **mi** responsabilidad. Además de todo lo dicho, que yo crea que son homosexuales, no tiene que ver con su origen de nacimiento ni el color de sus cabellos. Sin más preámbulos, mi fanfiction:

**Opiosidad y Cronopios varios**

**Capítulo 3: Chiripiñas…**

Luego de todos los extraños hechos sucedidos las cosas se fueron tranquilizando en Funbari Onsen, los hormonas de todos se fueron quedando quietas, por lo menos hasta que Horo se fue de tu habitación, pues la conversación que habías leído era una que él había recordado. Ahora las cosas que ocurrían las presenciabas con tus propios ojos.

-Qué día más bodrio… -

-A mí me parece excelente –

-No –

-...- el interlocutor de identidad desconocida para ti suspira y estira sus brazos, para desperezarse, pero vuelve a entrar en la pereza cuando apoya su revuelto cabello castaño en el esponjoso y verde pasto.

-¿Y te vas a quedar ahí echado? –pregunta el otro, cansado de tanto descansar. Pero su inalterable amigo se limita a sonreír con ternura y cerrar los enormes ojos marrones, sentándose a su lado.

-… De vez en cuando es bueno descansar, Ren –

-Sí, pero no es bueno hacer nada… -murmura contrariado y harto- En fin… -ve a Yoh que se encontraba en el envidiable dilema de dormir-no dormir, cayendo de a apoco en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ren Tao ve a lo lejos una sombra que no se queda quieta, imposible era definir más de eso, pues el anaranjado sol de esa tarde se encargaba de demarcar sólo el contorno de aquella lejana silueta que se acercaba, corriendo… pero pronto comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo pesados sus párpados, contagiándose de la modorra de su amigo.

Cuando se dormía sintió de pronto que algo chocaba contra sí, dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo, y cuando logró abrir los ojos para divisar al que inició la embestida, pudo ver con sorpresa un par de ojos negros, brillantes y redondos. Una cara blanca, infantil y sonriente… unos cabellos puntiagudos, celestes y tiesos.

-¡Hola! –grita el contrincante sin rodeos, interrumpiendo los contrariados pensamientos del silencioso Ren. Estaba apoyado firmemente sobre él, quién se sonrojó instantáneamente al averiguar a qué personaje tenía encima- ¡Te tengo! –le dijo y luego soltó una carcajada divertida y traviesa, tras rascarse la cabeza. Ren seguía mudo de sorpresa y enojo, Yoh ni se inmutó de sus dulces sueños- Ahora no puedes atarcarme, estás de-sar-ma-do… -sonríe Horo y le saca la lengua, a lo que Ren ni siquiera se atrevió a bufar, a protestar o a incomodarse por sentir el cuerpo del ainu pegado al suyo. Cierra los ojos fingiendo enojo, a sabiendas que de todas formas no le era desagradable la cercanía del otro.

-¿Vives, Ren Tao? –interroga Horo, acercándose **mucho** más a él.

-M… -- -murmura en una lucha interna, sin querer abrir los ojos

-¿Ugh…? –se acerca otra vez para "verle mejor", como casi sus narices no chocaban…

-Mi-- -Ren por fin abre los ojos, y lo ve fijo, con furia y frialdad -¡MISERABLE! –le grita al fin y lo empuja hacia atrás, dejando a un estafermo japonés de espaldas en el tapizado pasto. Lo ve por última vez y se levanta con violencia, furibundo. –Te equivocaste, idiota. No estoy desarmado… -le dice con superioridad, frente a él, malicioso.

-Eso me dolió… -murmuró el adolorido despertando, mientras se sobaba la cabeza -¿Quieres pelear? –le pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante

-No… -le ve enfadado y se cruza de brazos

-Que aburrido…

-Sólo los pelotas como tú se aburren… -se mofa, sin dejar de verlo socarronamente

-¿Qué estás insinuando…? –se sulfura el nortino

-No lo insinúo, lo digo con todas sus letras…-alcanza a decir antes de que Horo se abalance sobre él

-¡Siempre estás ofendiéndome, maldito! –le reprocha entre dientes, mientras sostiene su cuello con firmeza. De nuevo ese **perverso **"juego" de tirarse encima de su oponente.

-Suéltame –ordena Tao, le aprieta la nariz sin mucha sutileza y se pone de pie

-¡Aaaggghhh! –grita el opositor, soltándolo, pero al levantarse lo coge por el cuello de nuevo, pero con su antebrazo.

-Miserable… -murmura entre dientes

-¿Es todo lo que sabes decir, chinito? –le presiona más fuerte, rabioso

-Ngh… -comienza a perder el aliento. Se irrita y su respiración se vuelve agitada y desesperada y agitada –Bas…ta… -alcanza a decir. Horo da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo suelta, a lo que el otro se tambalea y cae de bruces… toma aire con fuerza y el ainu se queda de pie, viéndolo desconcertado e inexpresivo. Ren se limita a tomar aire, exhalando enormes bocanadas que se marcaban en el aire que se tornaba de pronto muy frío al haberse escondido el sol.

-Ren… yo… -balbuceó Horo, dolido. Suspiró y sólo miró hacia el horizonte azuloso, profundamente arrepentido.

Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza, y alzó su mirada hacia Horo, sonriente. Él intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

Ren se puso de pie débilmente y lanzó una terrible mirada de odio hacia su odiado enemigo, luego sacó su hoz y le dio repetidas veces con fuerza, ante la asombrada mirada de Yoh.

-Sólo... estábamos peleando. No pasó nada¿verdad pelota? -con un tenue nerviosismo, Ren mira a Yoh y toma a Horo de un brazo, intentando levantarlo

-Sí... no pasó nada... nada malo... -suspira el aludido y se levanta a regañadientes, se sentía muy mareado...

-¿Ves...? -le dice Ren, enojado, y tironea al ainu con brusquedad

-... -

-¿Seguros...? -Yoh los ve, inocente

-Claro... -dicen los dos a coro

-Si quieres... puedes irte a dormir... -le insita Ren con una sonrisa falsa

-Buena idea. Eso haré... aprovecharé que no ha llegado Annita. Y así pueden quedarse solos a conversar de la vida... -les sonríe

-Claro... -vuelven a decir al unísono

-Que coordinados que están hoy... -los ve dudoso y se mete las manos a los bolsillos, luego de bajarse los audífonos y comenzar a caminar. Deseaba ir a la terraza para sentarse a ver las estrellas y escuchar música antes de que llegara Manta, pues lo más probable era que el pequeñín llegara sin invitación.

-Adiós, Yoh. Dulces sueños... -le dice Horo, medio muerto, a lo que Ren lo mece tercamente, como queriendo hacerlo callar

-Cuídense... disfruten de la noche... -les regala una última sonrisa relajada y sin más preámbulos se va, dejando a dos adolescentes incómodos y sujetándose mutuamente. La imagen era extraña, divertida y respondía a la duda que HoroHoro tenía en un principio...

**Tercer capítulo : FiN :**


	4. Twincest

: Disclaimer : Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction tienen como único padre al genio shamánico Hiroyuki Takei, esto quiere decir que yo no los creé, ni que las cosas que hagan o dejen de hacer sean **mi** responsabilidad. Además de todo lo dicho, que yo crea que son homosexuales no tiene que ver con su origen de nacimiento ni el color de sus cabellos. Sin más preámbulos, mi fanfiction:

**Opiosidad y Cronopios varios**

**Capítulo 4: Twincest.**

-Ya, ya. Estúpido, ya puedes soltarme… -replica Ren a Horo, harto de sostener tanto peso sobre sus hombros

-¿Seguro que es eso lo que quieres, chinito? –fanfarronea el de cabellos erizados

-¿Qué estás insinuando, imbécil? ¿Crees que es muy cómodo sostener a un puerco?

-Yo no veo ningún puerco… -lo ve de reojo y se suelta.

-Es cosa de que te mires al espejo… -le dice, como si eso zanjara el asunto, y se cruza de brazos. Horo bufa, algo aburrido, luego desvía la mirada al azul y nocturno horizonte.

-Tuincefst… ¿al final, qué era?

-Twincest, estúpido.

-Bueno, como sea…

-Nh… -Ren se sonroja y baja la mirada, sin intenciones de explicar el vergonzoso término- Es… twin + incest…

-Ah… tuin más incert… mmmh… -Horo alza las cejas y lo ve aburrido, dejando en claro de que no entendió palabra de lo dicho

-¿Qué acaso no sabes inglés? ¡¡Pero si serás pelota! –le grita, exaltado, a lo que casi como coincidencia ante la palabra "pelota", reacción natural tal vez, se aparece Bason.

-No… no sé inglés. ¿Por qué tendría que…?

-Olvídalo –niega con la cabeza, aún más harto, y asesina a Bason con la mirada.

-¿Me vas a explicar o no? Si no me explicas, podré irme a comer algo y tal vez…

-Twin significa gemelo e incest incesto… ¡¡¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTIENDES, PELOTA!

-… mmmh… -Horo se rasca la cabeza y ve a Ren fijamente a los ojos, dudoso. Como si de esa duda dependiera su vida.- ¿Qué es un incesto, Ren?

-Qué imbécil, Hoto… -dice entre dientes el aludido, enrojeciendo de sobremanera

-¡¡No tengo por qué saber!

-Son… es… relacionesdepersonasdeunamismafamilia…-murmura Ren como un trabalenguas

-Pero… si eso es malo… o sea, es normal porque yo nací de la relación de mi papá con mi mamá y Pirika también y…

-¡¡ESTÚPIDO! –le grita, perdiendo definitivamente la cabeza y dándose un palmetazo en la frente- no me refiero a eso, me refiero entre hermanos, entre madre e hijo, padre e hija… y—

-¡¡CUANTO SABE AMO REN! –interrumpe incontrolablemente Bason, admiradísimo

-CÁLLATE PELOTA –se tapa la cara, quedando finalmente avergonzadísimo

-Wajajajajajajajaja… -Horo estalla en carcajadas, sin poder parar comienza a sobarse la panza. Al ver lo que podía ocurrir, Bason, sin un pelo de tonto, se desvanece, y Ren comienza a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, entrando en un terrible estado de furia e ira.

-CÁLLATE… -Ren baja la mirada, azorado. Bason siempre hacía lo mismo, y Horo siempre se reía de sus "gracias".

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo entre risas hasta contenerlas- Entonces, déjame ver si extendí bien… ¿Twinself es incesto, o sea, una relación ilegal entre hermanos…?

-Es "twincest"…

-Como sea, ¿es eso…?

-Sí…

-¡¿Y eso significa que Hao quería besar a Yoh o algo mucho peor…! – Ren casi puede ver los engranajes de Horo funcionando, mientras este mueve manos y cuerpo de sobremanera, como actuando la situación

-Sí Horo-Horo, si Hao se refería a eso quiere decir que… -

-¡¡Aahh! ¡¿Hao e Yoh! –Horo se tapa la boca, impresionado

-Tranquilo, tal vez no es cierto que…- Ren se pone en la situación, pensando en que realmente no es fácil de abordar pues es algo insano

-¡¡¿HAO E YOH! –grita Horo, fuera de sí por el sobresalto, y abre los ojos como platos.

-Sí Horo, pero tal vez me equivoqué y… -Ren busca retractarse para no provocar daños motores irreparables en la mente infantil de Horo

-R… Ren… es… -se tapa la boca, y baja la mirada, sonrojado

-Ya, ya… -le dice, comenzando a enojarse, y le da una palmadita en la espalda- Como sea no es algo de tu incumbencia y…

-¡¡EXCELENTE! –le grita Horo y sin tardarse le abraza fuertemente, provocando que Ren se queda estático y sumiso ante tal sorpresiva y nada mal valorada respuesta – Ahora Yoh no tendrá que quedarse con Anna y… -suspira, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ren al tomar conciencia de los sucesos ocurridos, no puede hacer más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, y en lo posible, no hablar. – Es genial… -le dice, y cierra los ojos, relajado y complacido. Ren atina a quitarse a Horo bruscamente de encima y darle un terrible manotazo.

-Eres un estúpido…

-P… pero…

-No entiendes nada…

-No, yo si entiendo

-No, no entiendes nada…

-Pero Ren… ¿fue algo que dije? –lo ve, curioso y apenado

-Cállate, miserable… -se cruza de brazos, se queda viéndolo un rato.

Ambos se quedan viendo un rato, entre incómodos, enojados, sorprendidos, cómplices complacidos…

-¿Qué sucedió…?

-Si no te das cuenta tú solo, nada. No puedo estar abriéndote los ojos a cosas que no puedes ver. No puede ser que no entiendas lo que está tan claro…- murmura Ren entre dientes, mientras Horo le observa alicaído y entristecido.

-Pero…

-Descuida, es mejor así… -le dice finalmente, y girando en sus talones da media vuelta y camina al dojo, cansado.

-Ahora sí que me pones el camino más difícil, Ren Tao… -suspira Horo, se toma la cabeza y se sienta en el pasto que tantas veces había sido testigo de sus travesuras y de las de sus amigos… alzó la mirada para quedarse viendo el cielo negro y estrellado. Sonrió, tal vez una estrella como esas podría iluminar su camino…

O tal vez no… ¿por qué tanto escándalo eso de saber lo de Hao e Yoh, si sólo era una **probabilidad**…?

**Cuarto capítulo : FiN :**


End file.
